sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Avada Emberfall
Overview Avada is a fire mage and current Suncaster dawnward of The Sunguard, though she also owes allegiance to the Red Dragonflight as a dragonsworn. Dedicated to protecting the balance of life, Avada uses her fire magic in a very controlled and elegant manner in order to ensure precision. Her most trusted friend and ally, Valkorastrasz, is often found alongside her in battle. Personality Avada is a kind, good-natured soul who is very rarely provoked, though it can be done. She values kindness and knowledge above all else; to her, a well-informed decision is the best one. She's quick to trust and cares deeply for people, which has hurt her in the past. She's non-combative and doesn't like to start fights, opting instead to solve things peacefully whenever possible. When given a reason to fight, especially when angered, she's a formidable opponent. Her fire magic is elegant, neat, and controlled, a technique she's worked very hard to master. Though, in certain situations, her magic is prone to "spilling over," causing flames in the immediate vicinity to flicker or crackle as they reflect her mood. Physical Description Avada stands at 5'7'' and has the slim build common to most blood elves, though she's too curvy to truly be considered lean. Her green eyes are sharp and intelligent, bright and expressive. They convey a friendly warmth most of the time, though can become flinty and cold should she be provoked. Her fiery hair flows about her face elegantly, lighting up like a flame when the light touches it. Her sunny smile suits her face well and adds to her pleasant demeanor. When she laughs, her eyes crinkle up at the edges and her smile takes on an amusing crookedness. History Avadriath, or Avada, as she's normally called, was born to a magister father and a priest mother. Her childhood was a happy one, filled with her enthusiasm to learn and her parents' endless teachings and encouragement. Her intelligence is her father's; her caring nature her mother's. Both parents volunteered to defend Quel'Thalas from the Lich King's armies, and both fell in combat. She was long an adult at that time, but was devastated nonetheless. After completing education requirements in Thalassian schools during her childhood years, Avada decided to continue her education in Dalaran as a mage, much to her father’s delight. She spent decades there, attending the university, finding her niche and interests, and learning about the world. Though she went on many a field journey, especially once she became involved with the Department of Research and Conservation of Magical Entities, Dalaran became as much of a beloved home to her as her family’s homestead in Quel’thalas. The loss of her parents to the scourge marked a low point in the young mage’s life. Avada threw herself into her work with the Kirin Tor when Dalaran promptly moved to Northrend. She saw a lot of combat during the Lich King's rise to power and witnessed plenty of scourge-borne horrors, so predictably possesses sheer hatred for the scourge. She tries to appreciate the humanity in the Forsaken and Death Knights and understand their plight, but is not initially inclined to like them. Avada’s years in Northrend were characterized by her growing hopelessness at the futility of it all, especially once she’d seen the unending hordes of scourge. Her turning point came when she began working with the Wyrmrest Accord and grew to appreciate their ideals. When she came across a red drake hopelessly besieged by scourge in the aftermath of the Wrathgate battle, she threw herself selflessly to its aid. The drake, in turn, saved her life by carrying her to safety from the midst of her own cleansing flames. Upon regaining consciousness in the Wyrmrest Temple beneath the watchful eyes of a much larger wyrm, she was asked what the Reds could do for her in return. She simply asked to share in their knowledge and battles, to which the wyrm acquiesced. She became a Dragonsworn to the Red Dragonflight, and received her set of armor as a tribute to her oath. Since then, the mage has served the Red Dragonflight in the best way she can: by aiding the world with their teachings. While during the Cataclysm she had stricter orders to aid the Green Dragonflight and druids in Mount Hyjal, her orders have since slackened with the loss of the Aspects’ power. Though her oath is current, she’s been able to travel and help people on a small scale while upholding the Reds’ ideals. With the Legion’s invasion, Avada was given clearance to swear an oath to a separate organization: The Sunguard. Avada considers herself to be neutral, not belonging to the Horde or the Alliance. Her loyalties reflect her standpoint. However, she also greatly dislikes combat between the Alliance and the Horde. She is particularly supportive of neutral organizations such as the Cenarion Circle/Expedition, Argent Crusade, Wyrmrest Accord, Guardians of Hyjal, and Golden Lotus. She is not fond of most goblin and some orc organizations due to their destruction of nature. Currently, Avada struggles heavily with the outbreak of war. She volunteered, disguised, to rescue refugees from Teldrassil as it burned and the experience instilled a great hatred for Sylvanas within her. The Banshee Queen embodies everything she despises, and she is not afraid to say so. She has thrown herself into the war effort to stop Sylvanas and establish reigning peace. Though she is not vocal about it, these efforts are acts of treason against the Horde, which she has never truly considered herself a part of. Legionfall Avada found her footing and rose through the ranks of the Sunguard during the time of this campaign. Though she had known him for many years, Avada notably took on Valkorastrasz as a charge and retainer upon the battlefield in service to the Sunguard. She was present on the front lines for the Battle of the Dawnspire. Phoenix Wars Avada enlisted as a scout during the Phoenix Wars campaign and organized several key ambushes against Alliance armies. Most notably, Avada, along with Valkorastrasz, was killed on Dame Everleigh's orders in a fateful battle on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Caliastrasza, her mother figure and Valkorastrasz's biological mother, resurrected them both at the cost of her own life. Companions Anar Avada made a friend in a young phoenix after rescuing it from an exotic dealer in Dalaran’s sewers (which she frequents for the reason of rescue and poacher-tracking). His attraction and perhaps familiarity with her fire magic led him to stick around of his own accord, and she dubbed him ‘Anar.’ Anar is what Avada calls a solarhawk variety of phoenix. The merchant from which she rescued him said he'd come from Draenor, but she knows no other information about his origins. These birds differ from the well-known phoenixes of Quel'thalas in that they are less elemental in appearance, being mostly solid with discernable plumage. Only about the size of a large parrot, the phoenix has a lot more to grow. Though he is fully flighted, phoenixes can take years to reach full size. He is a deep orange in color, with crimson touching at his wings and eagle-like head. A delicate plume of feathers curves back from the top of his head, deep scarlet in color and gently wreathed by flame. His long tail is similarly flame-touched, shaped by two long eye feathers, quite like a peacock’s. His feathers crackle with embers when ruffled, though does not hurt to touch once his trust has been earned. Kirin Kirin is a pure white talbuk stag who serves as Avada's trusted and beloved mount. He's tall, standing at a good 19 hands at the withers. With long legs and a compact body, his form is quite elegant. His long, bounding movements are incredibly smooth and almost dainty, and he's quick on his feet. His fur grows long in certain areas, flowing from his chin, chest, and about his cloven hooves. His eyes are wise and soft, violet in color, and his head dips forward nobly from his long neck. His demeanor is usually gentle, though being a stallion, his spirit is fiery and he's not lazy by any means. He has borne Avada into combat several times before and she found him to be steadfast and unmoved by most surprises. Seeker Avada’s mana wyrm is dubbed ‘Seeker’ due to his unshakeable habit of sniffing out mana sources to feed upon. She feeds him little crystallized mana pebbles to keep him occupied. She may yet find an actual use for him, given his heightened sensitivity for ley lines and mana sources. Summer Summer is Avada’s fluffy calico cat. She is extremely good-tempered, calm, and prefers to sleep in puddles of sunshine (hence her name). Her eyes are large golden discs and her silky fur is mostly white, black and ginger patches across her back. Category:Characters